


maybe it was the hope that broke me (maybe it was the love)

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, and also, and also any mistakes are mine and mine alone, because red k fics are so fun to write, if i'm honest, tbh i wrote this in 20 minutes based off a script i also wrote about a month ago, that reinforces the soulmatery of it all for me, the fact that a litle bit of kara breaks through emotion-wise, this is just me indulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: Red K Kara pays Lena a visit after their most recent showdown.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	maybe it was the hope that broke me (maybe it was the love)

Lena slowly swirls the scotch in the bottom of her tumbler, watching as the dark liquid lightens where the liquid thins and darkens where it builds.

She hears the sound of boots tapping against her balcony and her wrist stops its rhythmic twirling motion as she sighs.

She turns around to be met with the sight of Kara in her suit and frowns, irritated.

"What do you want, Supergirl? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you ever again."

She immediately begins to regret her decision when she notices Kara's stiff posture and the way her lips curl into a sneer, but the alcohol hampers her logical thinking and she pushes forward again impatiently.

"Supergirl. Earth to Supergirl."

Lena, in all her drunken glory, steps forward and waves her hands in front of Kara's face.

Kara finally seems to react, the sneer dying down and a sinister grin replacing it.

"Miss Luthor. It's nice to see you, too. Apologies. I didn't realize you were royalty. Then again, with how you act, I wouldn't be very surprised; high and mighty sitting on your throne of glass."

She bows mockingly before straightening up again, her posture stiff and unwelcoming.

Lena sighs unhappily but there's confusion, too. This Kara is nothing like the one she knows.

"What do you want, Supergirl?"

Kara's grin widens and her eyes glint... red?

"What? Can't visit my favorite villain?"

Kara smiles teasingly, her expression dark, foreign, _dangerous._

Lena flinches back, closing her eyes for a moment to settle herself before opening them again, forcing her expression to remain blank.

Kara doesn't seem to notice (or care) and keeps talking.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here because I want you to join me."

Her smile is less teasing now and she looks more serious.

"Join you? To do what, kill my brother again?"

The smile is back, pearly whites glinting even in the darkness of her office. Lena regrets not turning the lights on, but there's nowhere to go now, not when this Kara is so... unstable.

"No, of course not. Although, that is on my to-do list..." Kara muses, staring off into space.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about joining together. Let's take over, conquer the world. None of them are half as powerful as us. We'll be unstoppable together."

Kara spreads her arms, basking in the imagined success of world domination.

"We can take over together. Think of what we could _do._ We could make the world a better place. _Together._ That's what you wanted to do with Myriad. I was too blind to see that you were right. We can do that now! You can make the world good and they will bow at our feet. We'll be _gods,_ Lena."

Kara sounds like an excited child talking about a new friend. The eager tone is starkly different from the plans she's speaking about. Kara wants to take over the world. Kara wants Lena to take over the world with her. Kara wants to conquer the _world._

Lena can't stop her face from twisting into horror.

Kara looks back towards Lena, the corners of her mouth turned up into a genuine smile, her eyes squinting with laughter as she asks Lena to join her in taking over the world.

"What do you say? We'll run together. Nothing will stand in our way. Just you and me. A Super and a Luthor... Kara and Lena. It'll just be us."

Kara's eyes are softer, warmer now, and she stretches her hand out to Lena as her eyes glow with laughter.

Lena takes a step back, bumping her hip on the edge of her desk as she whispers in horrified fascination.

"What happened to you, Kara?"

Kara smiles even wider, her eyes crinkling.

"I'm powerful. I'm unstoppable. I'm a _god."_

The godlet follows Lena, taking a step forward, leaning in and offering her hand even closer.

"I don't what that," Lena whispers, staring dumbstruck down at Kara's palm.

"What did you say?" There's a hint of a warning in Kara's voice, but Lena disregards it.

"I don't that that. I just want Kara. _My_ Kara."

Kara's brows furrow slightly and her hand drops. Lena forces herself to remain in her place as Kara begins to pout.

_It's not her. It's not her. It's not_ her.

"But it is me. It's Kara. It's just me, Lena. It's you and me. Together forever. Isn't that what we promised? It's just you and me. Kara and Lena."

Lena closes her eyes and forces away the flashes of promises on rainy nights and couches as they shared burgers and donuts.

"Are we going to have to kill people?"

Lena is caving. She knows it. Kara knows it. But she can't bring herself to open her eyes and see the victory painted across Kara's face.

When Kara speaks again, Lena almost _cries_ at how soft she sounds, at how caring and _Kara_ she sounds.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll do everything. I just want you to stay with me. I need you to be at my side. Please?"

Kara leans in until Lena can feel her, trembling and nervous and so _Kara_ that she almost gives in.

_Almost._

It takes her every last bit of energy she has, but she manages to draw the word up and out, expelling it in one go.

"No."

Kara's brows furrow and her smile falters.

"What?"

"I said no. I don’t want that. I don’t want you. I don’t... not this you. I want Kara. I want the Kara I know, the Kara I love."

Kara tries one last time, holding her hand out desperately.

"It is me, Lena. _Please."_

Lena shakes her head, a final refusal, and crosses her arms.

"No. This isn't you, Kara. Come back to me."

Kara pulls her hand back so quickly Lena doesn't even see it happen. When she looks back up at Kara, she's a completely different person, her shoulders stiff as she regains an air of indifference and danger.

"Fine, then. Have it your way."

Kara spins around, her cape snapping in the empty space where she was standing a moment ago before she stops.

She turns halfway back, looking Lena directly in the eye as she delivers the final blow.

"You know, I really thought you cared about me. I thought you of all people would understand. But that’s all it was. Just thoughts. False hopes that would never be true. That aren’t true."

Kara's voice wobbles when she breathes in, shaky and uncertain.

She turns back around fully, stepping forward again.

"Just like I hoped you would love me back."

Lena is pressed up against her desk and she's completely frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

Kara's hands crush the plastic of her desk and Lena flinches instinctively. The office is silent for a moment more and then the tears come.

"I thought I knew you. I thought..."

Kara chokes on her own sob and she shakes her head.

"I should've known better."

Kara moves away, retreating back into her own space as she turns away from Lena again, facing the open balcony door.

"I just thought you would understand. Clearly you don’t. I shouldn’t have ever come here. Stay out of the way. I don’t want to hurt you, but I’ll fight you if I have to..."

Kara turns her head slightly, eyes still glistening with tears, but now her face is set with determination as her eyes glint in the light of the streetlights below.

"I don't think you can say the same, can you?"

Lena doesn't get a chance to respond before Kara steps out onto the balcony and shoots off into the night, the resulting wind buffeting all of Lena's documents onto the ground.

She slides to the ground like the stacks of paper and stares unseeing at the balcony door.

Then, slowly, she pushes herself back up, strides over to the glass door, and shuts it.

She walks back over to her desk and picks up her phone, dialing the first name that comes to mind.

"Alex? Yeah, it's me, Lena."

**Author's Note:**

> honestly red k fics are so fun to write because i love to reinforce the idea that kara is there underneath all that bitterness and arrogance when she comes back to lena emotion-wise
> 
> it's just such a strong soulmatery vibe, you know? and we all know they're soulmates for sure
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @catargott


End file.
